


And I miss my lover man

by Deadmeme



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Crying, Cussing, Drinking, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Melancholy, Men Crying, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadmeme/pseuds/Deadmeme
Summary: Loss of someone you love is something Hajime and Sonia know well(Tw mentions of death and underage drinking)
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Nanami Chiaki/Sonia Nevermind
Kudos: 48





	And I miss my lover man

Hajime walked to the beach, this last trial hurt like a bitch, not only did he lose his closest friend, he lost his lover.

He needed a fucking break. So he was gonna go drink on the beach.

* * *

Once on the beach, he was surprised to see Sonia, curled up in a ball, light sobs were heard. 

"Oh hey..." Hajime said, awkwardness tinging his voice. 

She looked up at him, her eyes were red. "Oh hello Hajime..." her voice was weak. 

"Mind if I sit here?" She shook her head no, so he sat down, placing the case of beer between them.

"Feel free to take one." his voice was melancholy as he opened up a beer, cringing at the taste. 

She also took one, which surprised him, he never took her for a drinker but hey, grief makes you do weird shit. 

"How are you holding up?" She asked, looking at him.

That's when he broke down, choking on his tears. "Fuck, I...at least he isn't in pain anymore..." he sighed, wiping his tears. She nodded, rubbing his back.

* * *

"I miss her...a whole lot." She spoke, looking at the ocean, on her 2nd beer, she was a fast drinker. 

"Same here." Hajime said with a sad smile, taking a swig. 

* * *

Soon it was morning, the morning announcement played but they stayed asleep on the sand. Both worn out from the night of tears. 

Yeah everything hurts, but at least they have each other. 


End file.
